Promesa
by HermsPotter
Summary: Harry y Hermione despues de Howgrats, que es de su vida ahora que estan juntos y que muchos yano estan con ellos, Mejor lean y dejen Muchos REVIEWS. HHR4ever


Ya saben todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y Warner BROS etc.  
  
Hola aquí esto de vuelta con la pareja de oro hhr en una bonita historia hacerca de su vida después de Howgrats y la batalla contra Voldemort, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios, me base un poco en la cancion de Tu Pelo de la Oreja de Van Gogh espero se a de su agrado.  
  
PROMESA  
  
De magia y hechicería y habían pasado también ocho años desde que el niño que Vivió había derrotado al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y ahora todo era paz y tranquilidad en el mundo de la magia.  
  
Harry y hermione se habían hecho novios poco antes de que Habían pasado apenas ocho años desde que ellos habían salido del colegio Howgrats la lucha contra las artes negras comenzara, durante la batalla muchas personas murieron entre ella el mejor amigo de ambos Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Dumbledore, los padres de ella, entre otros.  
  
Ellos que se habían ido a vivir juntos cuando salieron de la escuela Vivian  
  
Tratando de ser felices ya que la muerte de sus amigos era algo duro de soportar, pero aun así trataban de seguir adelante.  
  
Ellos trabajaban en el ministerio de magia como aurores, se habían casado hace apenas cinco años y en la mañana de su quinto aniversario:  
  
La castaña se había despertado y se daba cuenta que no había salido el sol aun, al mirar el reloj eran las 5 a.m. y no podía volverse a dormir.  
  
Prendió la luz de su mesita de noche se levanto camino por la habitación y al llegar a una silla tomo la playera roja de su esposo, le encantaba que oliera a el ya que sentía como si el la abrazara.  
  
Siguió caminando por la habitación se fijo que el no había despertado aun y decidió apagar la luz que iluminada su pedacito de colcho.  
  
Salio de la habitación y al llegar a la sala vio las fotos de sus padres y la de sus amigos poco antes de la batalla cuando habían logrado que pertenecieran a la orden del fénix, eran tantos recuerdos hermosos pero también había recuerdos malos de lo que había sucedido.  
  
Regreso a la habitación se acerco a el que descansaba placidamente, le empezó a acariciar la cabellera, podía escuchar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.  
  
El se iba despertando y con una mano buscaba a su compañera para abrazarla y al no encontrarla se sienta para mirarla parada junto a el.  
  
-Que haces despierta hermione hoy entras al trabajo tarde, le decía el medio adormilado tallándose los ojos, mientras ella le respondía  
  
-No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero, me encantaría detener este momento para recordarlo toda mi vida.  
  
Harry se levanto y camino hacia ella y mirándola le dijo:  
  
- A mi igual me gustaría que no existiera el tiempo para poder detenerlo en este momento  
  
El abrazo y le dijo:  
  
-Sabes me da miedo al pensar que esta complicidad que vivimos día, dic, este amor que nos tenemos y todo lo maravilloso que hemos construido juntos algún día valla a terminar  
  
Hermione lo beso y le respondió mientras se acomodaba en el torso desnudo se su esposo para sentir los latidos de su corazón que hace unos momentos la habían hipnotizado:  
  
-A mi lo que me da miedo es a no volver a ver tus ojos desvistiéndome como lo hacen cada anochecer:  
  
Harry la separo tomándola de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos y decirle que eso por su parte jamás pasara.  
  
Hermione lo jalo hacia ella para volver a abrazarlo y decirle:  
  
-Abrázame otra vez amor y vamos a prometernos que siempre estaremos juntos ahí para el otro porque yo se que eso jamás lo vamos a romper  
  
Harry la abrazo de nuevo y le pregunto un poco preocupado  
  
-que es lo que te sucede hoy amor, se supone que en este día todo debe ser felicidad, recuerdas hoy es nuestro quinto aniversario de casados  
  
Hermione le sonrió y le dijo:  
  
Lo se es solo que por lo mismo me he puesto a pensar en todo lo que hemos vivido juntos desde que nos conocimos y me entro la nostalgia de que en un día tan importante como hoy no estén con nosotros Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Dumbledore, lupin, yo no se que hubiera pasado conmigo si tu también hubieras caído, Le decía la joven mientras dejaba caer lagrimas silenciosas.  
  
-Mi amor no llores, por lo que ya paso porque no podemos hacer nada, todo eso esta en el pasado y ahí se quedara, además yo estoy contigo y tu sabes que precisamente por ellos es que no debes ponerte así, a ellos no les hubiera gustado que después de tanto siguiéramos sufriendo por que ellos ya no están con nosotros, Le decía a la chica mientras la besaba en el cabello para reconfortarla.  
  
-Lo se harry pero de verdad no puedes imaginarte cuanto te quiero me gustaría que no exista el tiempo para detener estos momentos en los que estamos tan juntos de verdad creo que una vida juntos es poco para mi.  
  
Harry la abrazo con más fuerza mientras sonreía, ya que ella en cada aniversario recordaba con mucho cariño a los que ya no están con ellos pero este año en particular ella estaba distinta.  
  
-Que es lo que te pasa amor es la primera vez que te pones tan melancólica, Le dijo harry mientras la conducía a sentarse a la cama para decirle:  
  
-Sabes te tengo una salpresa, le dijo mientras caminaba hasta la mesita de su lado de la cama para sacar una cajita, se acerco a ella y se la puso en las manos diciéndoles:  
  
-Feliz aniversario amor  
  
la joven que estaba secando sus lagrimas la tomo y la abrió recubriendo un precioso dije de plata n forma de un reloj de bolsillo con su cadena también de plata, la joven le sorprendió el regalo ya que era verdaderamente hermoso ya que tenia piedritas de color esmeralda que marcaban en el los puntos de las horas  
  
-Gracias harry es verdaderamente hermoso, le dijo a su esposo  
  
El se acerco y la rodeo con un brazo para decirle al oído:  
  
-Ábrelo, La chica no lo pensó más y lo abrió, se sorprendió mucho al descubrir en un lado una foto en la que estaban ellos dos con la familia Weasley y del otro sus padres con ella sonriéndole y saludándola alegremente, No lo pudo soportar y se tiro a llorar a los brazos de harry.  
  
-Vamos herms no pensé que te pusieras así solo quería que los llevaras siempre contigo, le decía harry muy solprendido por la reacción de la chica  
  
-No harry discúlpame a mi es solo que es muy hermoso, le decía la chica sonriendo y secándose las lagrimas  
  
Harry la abrazo y le pregunto con un tono juguetón:  
  
- Y mi regalo o acaso olvidaste nuestro aniversario, le dijo mirándola con Intensidad.  
  
Hermione lo tomo de las manos y le dijo  
  
-De hecho no lo olvide es solo que no te compre un regalo  
  
El chico se sorprendió y se le quedo mirando intrigado, mientras ellas sigio hablando  
  
-Harry estoy embarazada  
  
El no esperaba semejante noticia, se levanto la miro y le pregunto si era verdad a lo que ella le respondió con la cabeza, entonces la tomo en brazos y empezó a gritar de felicidad que este era el mejor aniversario de su vida a lo que ella le dijo.  
  
-Si este es el mejor aniversario pero bajame porque empiezo a marearme, a lo que el joven obedeció y le dijo  
  
-Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan melancólica, pero no te preocupes, yo estaré siempre con ustedes y los protegeré de todo, sabes creo que ron estaría muy feliz  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que lo amaba el le respondió que también la amaba y se besaron para mantener la promesa de apenas hace unos momentos de que siempre estarían juntos y ahí para el otro.  
  
Fin  
  
Jjejej aquí estoy con otro HHr la vdd esta perja me encanta, espero que les haya gustado esta meloso pero aun asi creo que me salio aceptable y ustedes que piensan ya saben reclamaciones insultos, vociferadores por favor manden sus lechuzas a o mejor dejen REVIWS 


End file.
